TEKKEN OUT THE DEAD ClickClick
by GrosieJosie12
Summary: The hotspot for infection breeds where the 4th Tournament is held. So what happens when the Fighters are faced with the Zombie Holocaust? Will hand combat be any use or resolving to the gun? - Gore-Conspiracy-Drama-tidbit of romance
1. Chapter 1

**TEKKEN OUT THE DEAD {CLICK-CLICK}**

_It's a zombie story, 'nuff said. Inspired by the best online game LEFT 4 DEAD.  
_

_

* * *

_

CHAPTER 1

**THE BEGINNING OF THE END**

* * *

_MISHIMA ZAIBATSU UNIVERSITY OF SCIENCE LABS, BUNKYO WARD, TOKYO....3 am  
_

"Just one more of this and your organs should function as expected."

He glanced at the needle's vile contained liquid in the operating light and gave it one good flick.

Slowly, he ejects a purple fluid into the arm of a dedicated militant, a former "living" dedicated militant.

Sergeant Bryan Fury's naked body is placed on an operating bed-chair. Both wrists secured by steel metal cuffs.

His body was bought by the Mishima Zaibatsu Corporation just a few weeks ago. Just like all the other soldiers who could not be claimed by family or anyone.

It was a secret profitable trade between America and Japan. Thank God for Iraq.

His corpse was fresh and had been dealt with immediately before it could decompose.

"Good old War hero." Dr Abel mumbled.

"Life is never fair, is it? I have calculated 2 minutes and 20 seconds on your rejuvenation."

He lifted his technology advanced wrist watch while unhesitating to take his eyes off Fury.

He was seriously optimistic about what was going to happen.

His career and life depended on it.

Heihachi Mishima believed in his ideas, therefore, pumped the funds in this project.

He even offered the body of his own, known-to-be, diseased son.

Kazuya Mishima was corrupted by evil and had revealed a supernatural dark side since the second Tekken tournament.

The obsession of Abel's work had sucked the living years out of him.

Now he was just a withering mad man nearing death alone.

If this was successful, he would be rich man and not an old one.

His youthful years would be regained if the formula produced from the Devil Genes of Kazuya Mishima works unconditionally.

Abel prayed silently in thought while sitting down waiting on a low, wheeled stainless steel bench.

He watched the body of the dead Bryan Fury, then looked over his shoulder and took a glance at the devil-formed body of Kazuya, floating in a human preservation tank across the room.

"....one minute and 10 seconds...." he quietly grumbled to himself.

Fury lies still.

"Please....this has to work" Abel whispered.

"Please......"

A small glow shone faintly through his eye-lids. It was difficult to open them. As if it was only the first time. His vision was blurry.

Nothing came to his mind. Oxygen was being inhaled like it was not a foreign function.

"YES!!!" Abel clapped his hands together and grasped them. He got up started dancing like a crazed lunatic "IT WORKED! HA-HA-HAAA!"

Abel was excited from the sight of breathe movements coming from the chest and stomach. He darted over to Fury and held onto the rail of the chair.

He could already taste his youth and his fortune all at once.

Fury on the other hand, saw a lively being in his vision even when it was hazy. He turned his head and spoke emotionless,

"Where am I?"

"You are a very lucky test subject my good man!" Abel cheered, happily leaning over the rail.

"You were killed in battle and now I have revived you with a supreme extract from a superhuman being, a formula that can rid the world of corpses and make you youthful and strong again!

Which will make ME youthful again...hmm yes! Aha! I know your secret God! If there is one! Now I am God!" Abel spilled out madly.

Fury didn't listen to any of it. He squirmed to find he had been secured tightly by steel metal braces on his wrists and ankles.

"Release me" he demanded in a flat tone.

"No not yet. I still have to examine you. Your blood and organs must be tested to distinguish your life expansion or needs replacing. I could have only extended you for three years, you know."

Abel went over to one of the lab benches. He went to grab a new injection needle.

Kazuya's body wasn't very far. Due to his osteoporosis on one leg, he limped over to the glass tank where Demon Kazuya was bottled in.

"So you are the Fountain of Life, the secret ingredient which man had been searching for since the dawn of time. I must keep you forever." He grinned at him like some sort of prize.

He limped back to his successful test subject. "Now I won't have to walk with this blasted waste of a leg!"

Fury just lied there, staring at the space in the wall.

"Hmm, I guess there is not much difference from when you were dead to now being alive. That could be a concern." Abel upheld the needle.

"Do you know who you are? Do you remember anything?"

"Yes. I fought.....then I died." His eye sight was becoming clearer. Fury examines his environment.

"A man of few words eh?"

Abel then stabbed into his arm with the needle. Blood was drawn out and forced into the vile.

Then something came to Fury's thoughts. It was an instant survival instinct any human would have if strapped onto an operation chair.

Out of the stillness, he made an abrupt movement that made Dr Abel finch the injection away from his fumbling hands.

Bryan retracted his arm muscles squeezing the needle out of his biceps. It popped out and ricochet on Dr Abel, landing vertically pin-point on the front of his crippled leg.

Dr Abel screamed in agony as he felt every bit go in. Fury's blood in the vile was the main distress of Abel's scream.

He quickly plucked it out and stumbled backwards into a corner, holding his leg.

"You stupid imbecile!" He cursed.

"You didn't have to do that! You are assigned to fight at the Tournament in the next few days! That was where your freedom lies!"

Abel started to feel dizzy. Sweat instantly shot out from the pores. As he rocked back and forth, grinding his teeth and heavily breathing, his skin turned pale and sickly. This instant fever was setting his insides

on fire.

"Gah! The Antidote! I must try the antidote!" Abel yelled as he got up and hurried out of the room.

He frantically searched for the Antidotes that were made in conversion to the Devil Gene Formula. Never tested.

They were kept in a cold storage unit, locked securely under a device system only opened by code numerically.

Struggling with the fever, Abel desperately punched in the code and a white drawer automatically released crystal smoke as it opened.

He grabbed a round container with blue test tubes slotted in each compartment. His hands were so shaky it was hard to stabilize his grip.

Suddenly his heart stopped beating.

The stand of tubes dropped from his hands and everything came crashing to the floor.

Glass tubes shattered except one which had managed to just simply roll away.

The wide-eyed look of death had stricken Abel for a second, and then he dropped to the ground.

Bryan could only hear the commotion from out of the room.

Suddenly it became very quiet.

He could not comprehend what had happened but there was no fear of a feeble old man.

Fury revved up his strength and broke the cuffs away from the chair both at a time. He did feel strong. It felt good.

He was about to do the same thing with his legs until he heard a strange sound coming from outside the room.

_'Damn it. Has he recuperated already?'_ Bryan thought to himself.

Actually, it sounded like Abel but did not sound human at all.

It sounded more like a creature with a husky kind of cackling surviving through a pierced voice box.

Suddenly, he heard broken glass being stood upon and shifted against marble floor. The noises Abel made were very peculiar indeed.

The sound of hissing, broken heavy breathing, and agonizing moans.

Bryan decided to keep still for the moment. Not to alert Abel of his escape.

He still couldn't see anything from his angle.

The soles of shoes started to tap against hard tile floor in a seemingly slow pace. Things were also being knocked over.

As he heard Abel's grieving groans growing further away from him, he quickly attempted to completely release himself from the chair.

* * *

_MISHIMA ZAIBATSU HEAD BUILDING, BUNKYO WARD, TOKYO....9am_

Heihachi sat comfortably on his big, black leather office chair looking directly at a gigantic plasma screen operated by his assistant's laptop. On the screen were the passport and license photos of the candidates

enrolled in the Fourth Tekken Tournament.

"Same old fighters, same old people. Same old thing" he expressed in a bored mannerism.

"Sir, we have three new candidates this year. Steve Fox is a popular boxing champion from England. It is also interesting that we have accepted a man whom is a convicted felon in America, Craig Marduk. And

Christie Monteiro, whom...I guess is...is similar to Eddy Gordo except a female Capoeira fighter! That should get us a lot of press attention this year. Don't you think?"

The tournament co-coordinator stutters immediately, hoping to satisfy his bosses depressing statement.

The old tyrant just put on a face of disgust and summed it up all at once, "Pathetic."

"I am so tired of these fighters. Same old cock-a-nini bullshit every year!" He smacked his overly expensive black work-lamp off his desk.

The man at his laptop just sat in silence. He was a little quaked but tried not to chuckle at the bosses attempt to curse out with the western slang 'Cock-a-nini'.

"Scroll down" Heihachi ordered, nonchalant again.

The screen scrolled down until Heihachi called "Stop."

He saw a profile picture of a deathly pale, silver-haired man with a huge scar embedded on the left side of his face.

"Yamasaki! Call Dr Abel and keep me up to date. I want to know what is happening with one of my investments."

"Yes sir."

* * *

I'm a big zombie-movie fan. If you have never played Left 4 Dead, TRY IT! This is when I fantasized about a Tekken/Left 4 Dead crossover.

Appreciate your reviews!


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

CHAPTER ONE - PART 2

**THE BEGINNING OF THE END**

* * *

_MISHIMA ZAIBATSU UNIVERSITY OF SCIENCE LABS, BUNKYO WARD, TOKYO....5pm_

"Oh, I'm so ready to crash. Thank God my shift is almost over."

"Hachiro, you are such a lazy ass. I have clocked in before you."

Most likely the two security guards were both slackers and their jobs weren't stressful.

Hachiro and Daisuke have been guarding the post since after midnight. Usually it was slow and straight-forward.

Scientists go in. Scientists go out. Check, check, check, the usual. Tonight was quiet.

The phone rings abruptly.

Daisuke is obliged to answer, as his co-worker is busy reading _'Weird & Wild Chicks'_ magazine.

"Good morning, Mishima Zaibatsu Lab Security, Daisuke Yajima speaking?"

"Good morning Yajima san. This is Ryota Yamasaki, Mr. Mishima's Assistant Advisor. We are trying to get a hold of Dr Abel at the office but he doesn't seem to be answering or returning our calls. Would you

please tell him in person that we would like to hear from him as soon as possible?"

"Yes, of course. I will let him know straight away."

"Thank you. Goodbye"

"Goodbye."

As soon as Daisuke hung up, he dialed the number of Dr Abel's office instead.

He was too annoyed and bothered to walk all the way to Section three, Ground level thirteen, to deliver this simple message.

"Stupid old man, pick up." Daisuke grumbled to himself as he listened to the line ring.

He tried again another two times but still no answer.

"Maybe he finally had a heart attack and died," Hachiro delivered it like a statement without any concern, still ogling at his "important" magazine and reaching for rice bun.

"Yeah, well. Hachiro, get up and go send him the message, to give Mr. Mishima a call right away."

Daisuke grabbed a rolled newspaper and smacked Hachiro's rested legs on top of the desk as to imply to get off his arse.

"Why do I have to do it?" His mouth stuffed with a rice bun.

Daisuke gave him a serious and wide-eyed stare, "Do it!"

Then he unraveled his newspaper and started reading it.

Hachiro got up, grabbed Section Three key card from a small locker box, as well as his radio transceiver.

It was compulsory to always have a gun with them, but Hachiro never had any thought to use it.

Besides he was only going to see Dr Abel.

Hachiro walked along a dark grey corridor whistling to '_Girls Just Want to Have Fun_'.

The place always looked cold, with that over-the-top cleanliness and high-tech, modernize style around the labs.

Although, he was surprised to find the hallway lights still off since last night, he figured no one had been around to switch them on anyway since tomorrow was the tournament's opening ceremony.

Occasionally on big events the labs would be almost empty. The workers get a free pass to any Tekken tournament events.

Finally Abel's Lab room was just up ahead.

It did not come to mind that Abel always has his doors closed during hours, but it was open.

Hachiro moves into the room.

The place was trashed with broken glass and knocked over items and had Hachiro's red flag go up.

"Doctor Abel! Doctor Abel!" shouted a panicked Hachiro running through the mellow lighted vicinity.

He almost ran past the small operation room where Fury was held, but halted to check and found no one there.

Immediately he radioed his shift partner.

"Daisuke! Come in! Something is wrong! Looks like someone has gotten into the area and trashed the place. Check the premises for anyone coming or going!"

Meanwhile at the security room, Daisuke needed the soothing sound of heavy metal playing from his Mp3 while reading his newspaper.

"Daisuke! Come in! Please!" he gawked at his transceiver like a useless piece of crap.

"Shit!" he cursed. He was about to go back to the hallway, until for a split second, he spotted something on the corner of his eye.

Hachiro sprang out his gun, pointing at Kazuya's motionless corpse floating in the water tank.

Then all of a sudden, a low-key snarl was coming from outside the lab. Lingering Footsteps were only a few meters away.

It was heading in his direction.

Carefully he approaches the dark hallway. Pistol still held up at gun point.

He quickly spins around to the way of the strange noise.

Straight ahead, engraved in the dark, a lonely hunched silhouette staggers towards him with one limp movement, groaning snarls and heavy breathing.

Coming even closer, the physique became distinguishable, as well as the white lab coat.

"Ah Doctor Abel! There you are. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Hachiro asked, retiring his gun away.

He slowly reveals himself through the dim orange lights sourced by the lab room.

His red-ringed eyes were possessed by death; pupils disappeared under a blanket of white. Blue and purple threads of veins became transparent through pale diseased skin.

Nothing was more shocking than the saliva dripping hungrily from a sick gaping mouth.

"OH MY GO-" Hachiro was grabbed by the shoulders before he could scream.

The old man with animal strength sank his human teeth deep into the throat of the stunned security guard.

Tasting the honey of living blood, blood lusted Abel-zombie's greed, and in one go tore the side of his neck and ear lobe like floppy meat.

After that, dinner was to be finished on the floor.

* * *

_M.Z.U LABS, SECURITY ROOM, SECTION ONE ....One hour later._

_'Man what's taking him so long?'_ Daisuke says to himself and takes a glimpse at the digital sitting on the desk and returns to the paper.

_'Probably found somewhere to masturbate' _he snickers.

Behind him, the door creaks while being opened very slowly. Painful groans and heavy breathing vibrates the room.

Daisuke has felt the presence and removes his headphones.

"Hachiro, take a look at this." He holds up the newspaper with both hands.

"Hot new female capoeira fighter from Brazil enters the 4th Tekken Tournament. What do you think of her tits?"

Outside of the security area, a quick burst of blood spatters against the crisp matting of polar white glass.

Like a heavy blanket, thick bullet proof walls silence out the loud shrieking of a lively man being torn by two desperate drones growling on easy meal.

* * *

*Note: If you know Bryan's profile story, I changed it to him dying as a soldier than an interpole officer killed by a Hong Kong shoot out. I needed a better guideline for conspiracy that would fit my story. Welcome all reviews.


End file.
